Nightmares
by The Wayward Orphans
Summary: So this is a random spin off of A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story in which Alfred's dirty secret is unraveled to Arthur by a certain Russian. How will Arthur act now that he knows Alfred's back stabbing and brutal lie? There's only one way to find out. One shot.


**Hey guys! So this isn't how A not so classic Romeo and Juliet story, will end. It's just a thing I wrote since I haven't updated yet and I'm still typing up the new chapter alright! PEOPLE program ain't so nice to my schedule...anyway's! I'll try to update this friday! Can't make any promises though!**

* * *

Alfred was beginning to panic as he hadn't heard anything from Arthur yet. His bonded hadn't return yet from a business dinner with Ivan and he didn't like the fact that Ivan had this weird look in his eye. As if he was just waiting to spew some forbidden secret to the American's bonded Omega. He was about to get up and go pick up Arthur from the restaurant when he heard the sound of a car engine rumble outside of their temporary home. He sighed in relief as he saw through the window that Arthur was getting out of the black Honda RA-X. Arthur kept his gaze down and marched towards the door. As he opened it he quickly slammed the door causing the Alpha to wonder why his Omega was angry.

"Artie? What's wrong?" Alfred asked as he made his way towards the Omega. He was about to put his hand on the Omega's shoulder before Arthur grabbed it quickly and squeezed it tightly.

"Why?" Arthur whispered quietly as he began shaking. Whether it was from anger or fear, Alfred could not tell as all the Omega's pheromones screamed out raw emotions.

"Why what Arthur? What to d-" Alfred was cut off as Arthur shot his head up quickly and glared at Alfred with so much hate, hurt and worst of all, betrayal. They showed fear and confusion. The once beautiful emerald eyes that held love, happiness, respect, and joy for the cerulean eyed American Alpha was now replaced with sharp, acid green eyes with tears brimming. Arthur shouted at Alfred with so much anger it shocked the Alpha.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEVER TELL ME THAT YOU MURDERED MARCOS! MY ONLY FATHER FIGURE LEFT! YOU AND DRAKE MURDERED HIM! AND WHEN I ASKED YOU BEFORE I ACCEPTED YOU AS MY MATE THAT IF YOU HAVE EVER LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU HADN'T! YOU LIAR! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY I WENT ON A HELL BENT RAGE! I ALMOST KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE BECAUSE OF YOU! W-Why?!" Arthur said sobbing near the end as he stared down as tears fell from his face. "Why didn't you tell me..." Arthur whispered once more. Alfred stood there in shock as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't kill Marcos. That was all Drake and Matthew...He was too busy fighting Arthur in the robot fight that Matthew decided to take his place and helped Drake eliminate the target...

"A-Artie.." Alfred said trying to get close to his lover but Arthur backed away from him.

"I hate you! I hate you god damn it! STAY AWAY!" Arthur shouted causing Alfred to back away as if he was being burned. Those words hurt the most as his own bonded, the man he promised to keep happy forever and cherish said he hated him.

"A-Artie..p-please! I-I love you!" Alfred said but Arthur just let out a bitter chuckle and shook his head.

"Don't give me that bull shit Jones. I hate you. I hate you and don't ever want to see you again." Arthur spat out at Alfred causing a part of Alfred to die. he reached out to Arthur who only swatted his hand away.

"A-Artie...s-stop..you're hurting me.." Alfred whispered out causing a evil smirk to appear on Arthur's face.

"Oh and killing my only parental figure who supported me through all this with no questions asked didn't hurt me? You're such a pillock. You're as greedy as those pigs." Arthur snorted out.

"Leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to be your mate any longer. In fact I'm actually with child right now. But the child is not yours. It's Francis'. Tata my dear." Arthur sneered out before making his way towards the door and exited, slamming the door on the broken American Alpha. Alfred was going to burst into hysteria and was contemplating on suicide since he would not, more like could not, love another person as much as he loved Arthur. Holding back the tears he walked towards the drawer he had placed his glock and took it out. He walked towards the living room and grabbed a photo frame that held a picture of himself and Arthur on their honeymoon after their bonding ceremony ended. He smiled at it and uttered some last words of love towards Arthur. He put the gun to his right temple and kept looking at the happy picture before slowly applying pressure on the trigger.

"Goodbye cruel world." He whispered.

_**3...**_

_**2...**_

_**1...**_

_**BA-**_

* * *

"ALFRED! WAKE UP! WAKE UP YOU MORON!" Arthur shouted shaking awake his Alpha who was still asleep. Soon enough Alfred woke up startled and glanced everywhere quickly. As soon as he saw Arthur he pulled the smaller and younger Omega into bed with him and held him close. He was so afraid that he truly lost his Omega. Arthur winced as he was beginning to feel the stinging sensation on his ass as Alfred went all Alpha mode on him. (Not that he minded of course.) Arthur felt him shaking and realized something must have been wrong. "Alfred love. What's wrong?" He question and his caring side kicked in as he started to release soothing pheromones to calm down his mate. It seemed to work as Alfred started to shake less.

"I-I thought I-I lost you.." Alfred whispered not wanting Arthur to actually hear him. Arthur raised his eyebrow at this.

"And why would you lose me dear?" Arthur questioned softly.

"F-For n-not s-stopping Matt and D-Drake.." Alfred whispered almost silently. Arthur sighed as he knew this would have bugged the Alpha's subconscious sooner or later.

"It's not your fault Alfred. You guys did it because it was an order. I understand. Though I do not feel okay with the fact that you guys did murder him, I understand that you had to do it." Arthur whispered to his Alpha trying to comfort him. Alfred only whimpered and so the Omega spent the rest of the morning trying to make his beloved realize that under the circumstances it wasn't their fault.


End file.
